winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 501/Script
The Spill Scene: Outside the Frutti Music Bar Bloom: Whoo hoo! Hello, Gardenia. *Dragon Flame swirling around her.* Aisha: Woo hoo! Bloom: Make it pop, Aisha! Aisha: Morphix! *She creates a Morphix bubble around her and she jumps on it.* Stella: We are the Winx! Flora: Hey everybody! Tecna: Recording. Aisha: Here I go! Woo... Yeah! Alright! Stella: Sweet! Flora: Way to go, Aisha! Aisha: Show the crowd some love, Flora! Flora: Okay! *Sprinkles pollen, which grows into flowers.* Crowd: That's a flower. Check it out. Awesome. Oh, so cool. So beautiful. Kiko: Ahhh, Auhh! Ohhh, Ahh! Bloom: Musa, Crank it up! Musa: Sonic Blast! Bloom: Tell your mom. Tell your dad. Tell everybody you know. Winx Club band on the beach tomorrow night! Tecna: Live Stream! Bloom: Fire Dragon! Crowd: Woooaaahhh! *Fireworks cracking.* Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Roxy: Great show you guys, I bet you could see it all across Gardenia. Here you go Kiko, carrot juice. Bloom: Yeah, Thanks a lot for hosting it here, Roxy. Roxy: It'll be a great way to spend my last day at the Frutti Music Bar. Bloom: Last day?, What? Roxy: I got into Alfea! Bloom: Roxy, that's wonderful! Roxy: I couldn't have done it without you, Bloom. You were there for me, just like... a big sister *Flashback.* Daphne: You've come a long way, Bloom. Bloom: I couldn't have done it without you, Daphne. Daphne: I think you could. But I will always try to help you, Bloom. Bloom: I just wish i could do something for you, my big sister. *Flashback ends.* Bloom: Oh, Daphne. Roxy: Bloom, are you okay? Bloom: Fine. Flora: Let's get some air. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Bloom: Hah! Flora: What was that? Tecna: Something's not right out there... Look! Scene: Rig Worker: She's in the red. We're pushing this rig too hard, boss. Foreman: We gotta make our quota. Worker: If we keep get going like this, there could be a spill. Foreman: Let me worry about that. You just do your job, or I'll just find someone who can. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Tecna: No leaks detected. Flora: You know, there are thousands of oil rigs operating on Earth's oceans. Bloom: Well, at least we can keep an eye on this one. Scene: Gardenia's Street Sky: Ohh... Ohh. Brandon: What's up with you, Sky? And what's in the box? Sky: It's the Pendant of Eraklyon. Brandon: Oh! Another royal trinket. Sky: No. It's more than that. Whenever a ruler of Eraklyon presents the pendant to his true love, they both have good luck and happiness for the rest of their lives. I'm gonna give it to Bloom. Brandon: Oh? I see. Sky: I just don't wanna lose it. Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Bloom: Aisha, you put on quite a show. Musa: Yeah! Flora: That's right! Brandon: Ladies, we have arrived! Bloom: Hello, Sky. Stella: We were wondering where you were. Musa: Did you catch our show? Bloom: You got a haircut. Sky: Yeah! Stella: I see you're still going to the royal barber? Sky: What does that mean? Musa: You know, hats are in this year. Riven: Hahaha. Bloom: You guys! They're teasing. I think it looks great. Helia: For you. Flora: Oh Helia! Timmy: I got this off your live feed. Brandon: And for Princess Stella, something special. Stella: How nice! Thank you, Brandon. *Coughs.* Carrot juice?! Brandon: Carrot juice? Stella: Carrot juice! Brandon: Sorry, sweetie. Bloom: It's been such a wonderful summer. Don't you think? Sky: Yeah. I'm just sorry I had to spend so much of it on Eraklyon. Bloom: That's okay. You are crowned prince after all. Sky: My father's gonna handle things while I get back to training at Red Fountain. No more crown prince-ing for me this year. Bloom: Hey. What did you wanna talk with me about? Sky: Oh! Well... ugh... ughm... Bloom... ughm... well... you see... I wanted to... Musa: Hey Bloom! What do you think of this? Bloom: Wow! Flora: Uh... Is that for Bloom? Sky: Yes. Flora: You know... Sky: Maybe I should wait? Flora: Yeah. Until it's just the two of you. Bloom: Where's Aisha? Aisha: Oh Nabu, I miss you. Flora: Hey! Here she is. Bloom: Aisha, you okay? Aisha: Fabulous, just waiting for Tressa to call me from the coronation. Tecna: It's today, right? Aisha: Yup, today is the big day. Tressa's gonna send me the live video, we'll see everything as it happens! Bloom: Oh that's Tressa. I remember her. Aisha: My uncle, King Neptune, and my aunt, Queen Ligea and the twins, my cousins, Nereus and Tritannus. Stella: Oh man, they are gorgeous! Musa: Way cute. Well, at least that one. Aisha: Nereus? Totally! And a complete sweetie. But Tritannus, well he's kind of a psycho. My uncle Neptune will pick one of them today to be the next king! Timmy: Have me missed anything? Riven: Chillax, Timmy, it's not like you're getting crowned. Aisha: Anyway, looks like we're right on time. *She picks the phone.* Aisha: Cousin Tressa! Tressa: Cousin Aisha! Aisha: Hey guys! The ceremony is about to begin. Scene: Throne Room Tressa: Cousin Aisha! I am so excited! Aisha: Me too, Tressa and we are all here! *She turns the phone toward the Winx.* Winx: Hey there, Tressa! What's up? How's it going? Tressa: Hey, guys. Welcome to King Neptune's throne room! Things are just about to get started! Mermaid #1: I am sure King Neptune is going to pick Nereus! Mermaid #2: He's so great and Tritannus is so not. A Mysterious Man: Huh, "Tritannus is so not." They'll be sorry, very sorry! Nereus: Father, I can't find Tritannus anywhere. Neptune: Then we must go forward without him. Nereus: But father... Neptune: He has made his choice, my son. And now, without your brother, the coronation will begin. Citizens of the oceans of Andros. Friends, family, the time has come for you to greet your next king. By the powers of the ocean of Andros, by the might of our waves and by the strength of our currents... Stella: Here comes the best part! Neptune: All hail Nereus! Crowd: Nereus! Nereus! Nereus! Neptune: My son, come forward, I name you, Nereus, crown prince and the next king of the oceans of Andros. *Suddenly someone attacked King Neptune.* Neptune: What? Who dare to attack the king? *The crowd starts running.* Crowd: Watch out! Scene: Inside the Frutti Music Bar Lemmy: Princess Tressa! Aisha: Tressa! Stella: Huh? Bloom: What happened? Scene: Throne Room Nereus: Everybody! Stay calm! *The mysterious man attacks Nereus.* Ligea: Huh... Neptune: No! Nereus: Come on! Neptune: Assassin! Guards, stop him! *The mysterious man knocks the guards to ground.* Tressa: Traitor! Ligea: Tressa, no! Guard your brother! Neptune: Everyone stand back, huh, you will not hurt my son! Mysterious Man: Your son? *King Neptune defeats him and his mask comes out.* Neptune: Tritannus? Crowd: Tritannus? How could he? Oh no. Tritannus: I am your son to, but you picked my brother. Neptune: Because he will be a better king than you, Tritannus! Tritannus: For this I will destroy all of you! Neptune: Just what I would expect of you. Take him to the prison of Andros. Lock him in a dungeon so deep he will never escape it. Scene: Frutti Music Bar Flora: What's going on? Aisha: I'm not sure, looks like there was some kind of disturbance... Stella: Well, whatever is going on there, I'm sure King Neptune can handle it. Aisha: Come on, Tressa. Pick up! Sky: Hey, Bloom. *He takes out the pendent of Erakylon, but Bloom rushes out after hearing some noises from outside.* Riven: What's going on? Stella: What was that? Scene: Oil Rig Workers: Get out of there, she's going to blow! Look out! Watch out! Foreman: Don't panic! Get to your posts. *The pipes start to leak.* Workers: Shut it down! Shut it down! Scene: Gardenia's Beach Bloom: Come on you guys! It's coming from out there! Flora: Oil! Oil is spilling in the ocean. *Tecna checks her phone.* Tecna: Oh no! The oil rig! There are multiple pipeline ruptures. A large volume of oil is flowing into the water. And the rig is on fire... Bloom: Okay Winx! We've got to rescue the workers on the rig and stop the spill. Flora, are you okay to go? Flora: Yes. Aisha: We need to get out there. Sky: We'll back you up. *The Winx are running and Roxy follows. They stop.* Roxy: Bloom, I wanna go too! Bloom: Sorry Roxy, I need you to stay here. I need you to look after people on the beach. Roxy: Okay Bloom. Winx: Magic Winx, Believix! *Believix transformation.* Bloom: Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame! Aisha: Aisha, Fairy of Waves! Stella: Fairy of the Shining Sun! Musa: Musa, Fairy of Music! Tecna: Tecna, Fairy of Technology! Flora: Flora, Fairy of Nature! *End of transformation.* Scene: Oil Rig *The girls fly to the rig, with the Specialists following behind them.* Bloom: There's the rig! Stella: There's so much smoke! Bloom: I'm going in. Flaming Armor! *Bloom encases herself with the armor and dives into the flames. She looks around for the workers.* Workers: Help us! Help! *She exits the flames.* Bloom: I found the workers. Aisha: We'll handle the oil. *Aisha, Flora and Tecna head for the oil spills.* Stella: We'll go with you Bloom. Musa: Okay. Sky: We've got your back, Winx! Bloom: Right, let's go! *The remaining three fairies and Specialists flies closer to the rig. Aisha, Flora and Tecna arrive at the spill.* Aisha: The pipes! *The pipes continue spilling an enormous amount of oil.* Aisha: We've gotta stop the flow of oil. Let's go! Bloom: Fire Magic! *Bloom shots a beam at the flames and removes some of it.* Workers: Somebody help us! Bloom: Stella, I need your help. Stella: On it! *Stella flies to the stranded workers.* Stella: Stay calm! I'll keep the flames back. Double Eclipse! *Stella places a dome shield around her and the workers. A crane that has been weakened by the flames starts collapsing.* Worker: Hurry, it's falling! *Musa flies in front of the cane.* Musa: Harmonic Attack! *She blasts sound waves which blasts the falling crane away. A worker waving his hands frantically.* Worker: Get me outta here! Brandon: You got it. Workers: Oh, no. Watch out! Bloom: Fire Catcher! Brandon: Let's go, Timmy! Worker: Help! Timmy: Hang on. Whoop.. Tecna: The spill, it's growing! Techno Shock! Now, Oil Delete! Aisha: Nice work, Tecna. Flora: Constricting Vines! Bloom: Fire Catcher! Musa: Bloom, look! Foreman: Help, somebody help me! Musa: Riven! Riven: No worries! Got you! Musa: Show off! *The scene changes to Flora and Aisha.* Aisha: Flora! Flora: Did I stop it? It's still leaking underwater.. Aisha: Stay there, Flora, I got It. Underwater Breath! Ugh! My wings huh. *The scene changes to Bloom, Stella and Sky.* Bloom: Looks like that's everybody. Stella: Not quite. Look! *The foreman is still left on the boat.* Bloom: Sky, the foreman. Sky: Hey, come on. Foreman: Don't leave me here! *The foreman accidentally skips but Sky catches him.* Sky: Easy there. Oh no! *The pendant of Erakylon fells in the lake, Sky looses his control and with the foreman falls in the lake.* Bloom: Sky! *Bloom catches Sky on time.* Sky: Thanks! But how do we get to that guy? Bloom: It's all up to Aisha now. Aisha: The leak! Morphix! *She shoots a Morphix bubble towards the leaking pipe, suddenly she see's the foreman and tries to get him out.* Sky: I'll take him, Aisha. Aisha: The pipes underwater are leaking. Flora: We've gotta stop it. Bloom: We need to contain the oil and purify the water. We're going to have to convergence. Musa and Tecna: Purifying Wind! Bloom and Aisha: Crystal Water! Stella and Flora: Green Burst! Winx: Winx Convergence! *They turn the oil rig into an eco-friendly building.* Bloom: Nice work, Winx! Tecna: And it's all green technology! Bloom: A natural water filter. Tecna: Powered by solar and wind energy! Flora: But we didn't get it all! There's a plume of oil underwater, spreading out into the ocean. Bloom: Yes, but we've done all we can do for now. We've got to get the workers to safety. Scene: Gardenia's Beach Roxy: Oh, Kiko! Vanessa: We came as soon as we heard on the news. Flora: We did so much but it still wasn't enough. *The scene changes to Sky.* Sky: I lost it. Tecna: The oil from this spill could pollute thousands of miles of ocean. Bloom: But now magic is back on Earth and in its oceans. Stella: So pollution and magic could mix? Sounds like big trouble. Vanessa: Mike, do you think the oil from the spill will wash up on our beach? Mike: It might, honey. Bloom: I've got an idea, why don't we make tomorrow's concert a benefit to preserve the Earth's oceans and Gardenia's beaches? Stella: Oh cool! Aisha: That's a great idea! Musa: Yay! Scene: Andros' Prison Guard: Put him in the cell next to those troublemakers from Magix. Tritannus: No! Witch No #1: Tritannus, right? We've heard of you. Witch No #2: You're the one who tried to take the title of crown prince from his own brother. Witch No #3: We like you already. Tritannus: Who are you? Tell me. *Laughs.* Trix: We are the Trix! *The Trix laughs again.* Ending Narrator: In the prison of Andros, Tritannus absorbs toxic pollution and becomes a horrible monster. With the Trix, he heads to Earth to find more pollution and become even more powerful. Will the Winx succeed foiling his plan? Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts